Carlisle Holmes and the Avengers
by orrangeceilingcat
Summary: Carlisle Holmes is an eccentric orphan who was abandoned as a baby. Along with extreme intelligence, she's a mutant with superpowers. It doesn't take long for S.H.I.E.L.D to notice her. One day they "ask" her to become an Avenger, she refuses and then bumps into her Uncle, Mycroft Holmes. She then learns that our favorite Consulting Dective Sherlock Holmes is her father.


Carlisle Elise Holmes

God why is school so boring? I thought as I sat in my history class, our whole class watching more news on the Avengers who saved the world like I don't know a month ago! To tell you the truth I am so fed up with hearing about them, I mean I get it they saved the world whoopdie freaking doo can we please get over them now. I sighed and slumped in my seat, this is so boring! I tapped the shoulder of my best friend Lily.

"Bored," I whined. She nodded in agreement.

Lily has been my most trusted friends, well my only friend since kindergarten, she was the only one who didn't care if I was a little how she explains it "eccentric". Plus she's the only person who knows about my 'abilities'. I've had them since I was born, and over the years of causing trouble I've learned to control them. I can summon and manipulate the elements, wind, fire, water, and earth.

"Find something to amuse yourself then Carlisle,"

"Fine I'll take a look around my mind place. Needs dusting anyways," I told her placing my head on the table and closing my eyes.

And before you ask, yes I am a girl. I know the name Carlisle throws people off, but the last time I checked I am a girl. My full name is Carlisle Elise Holmes, a pretty odd name if you ask me, but that was the name I that was left on the note when I was found in front of the hospital.

Suddenly, a book was slammed on my desk, "Miss Holmes, what are you doing?" My history teacher Mr. Anderson asked his rat looking face contorted in a grimace.

"Hopefully not Miss Downs, cause I'm pretty sure you and her had a fun time last night when your wife was on a business trip," I said emotionless. The class erupted in a chorus of "Oohs". He looked flustered, his face became red. "Miss Holmes, go to the office right now!" He yelled.

I gave him a blank stare. "I would but if you were smarter you would see the bell will ring in three, two... now," The bell rang as soon as I finished the sentence. Quickly I picked up my books and ran out the door before anyone else could. "Coming Lily?" I said poking my head through the door. She smiled, picked up her books and binder and walked out the, everyone stepping aside from her letting her go through before them.

"I can't believe you said that?" Lily laughed when we far enough from Mr. Anderson's class. I gave her a small smirk and kept walking ahead. "Tell me the truth Carlisle, how did you know?"

"Simple, Miss Downs deodorant," I told her.

Her face pulled into a confused expression. "I don't get what you mean,"

"Miss Downs was wearing men's deodorant,"The smirk grew bigger on my face. "The same kind as Mr. Anderson,"

"But how did you know Mr. Anderson's wife was on a business trip?" Lily asked as we reached our lockers and started to open hers.

"Another simple answer, it was marked in his calendar book. I just so simply saw it one day when he left it on his desk after class," I explained to her. I opened up my locker and shoved everything in, but before I closed it I made some observations about the different experiments in it.

"Are you going to eat lunch today?" Lily asked a look of concern on her face.

"I was thinking about it," I told her truthfully. I don't have an eating disorder or anything like that, it's just that eating slows me down. Why waste your time on eating when I could be doing other things like trying to distinguish different tobacco ash, or experimenting the different effects of different chemical compounds on cat eyes.

"You really should. When was the last time you ate anything?" Lily asked.

"When I was at your house,"

"That was three days ago!" She exclaimed slamming her locker close.

"Fine if you really want me to eat then I will," I told her.

"Good. Now let's go I'm starving," She said waiting for me. I fixed purple scar around my neck and walked first through the crowds of kids, Lily following close behind.

We walked into the loud, crowded cafeteria. I made my way to the lunch line, Lily still following close behind. I grabbed a hamburger, some fries, and a large water. Lily smiled at my choice as she put a small salad onto her tray. At the end of the line one of the lunch ladies Margo, stood at the cash register, a large smile crossed her fat face when I approached.

"Good afternoon Margo," I smiled.

"Ah my favorite person Carlisle Holmes, lunch is for free," Lily pulled out her wallet ready to pull out the money for her lunch. "For both you and your lovely friend, it's the least I could do after you helped me," She said happily and shooed us away from the line.

We walked over to our table in front of the large glass window of the cafeteria, sat down and began to eat. As I took a bite of my hamburger I saw a large black van pull up next to the school, intrigued I put down my burger and stared at the vehicle. One of the doors suddenly slipped open, revealing a tall black man with a leather coat and an eye patch, and a slightly smaller man with a quiver full of arrows. In the hand of the man with the eyepatch he held a folder, I looked closer at the folder, his hand blocked most of the title on it but I could faintly make out the name Holmes. Arrows, folders, black vans. The pieces flew together in a swirling mass creating the large picture of the situation. The guy with the arrows was one of the Avengers, Birdeye or some crap like that, I didn't care enough to remember his name.

"Lily," She looked up at me. I pulled out a cell phone from my pocket. "Here take this. In two minutes the I'm going to be called to the office. Afterwards somebody from the government will want to speak to you, do not tell them anything. I'll text you later from a burn phone with further instructions later."

She took the phone from my hand and silently slipped it into her pocket. "Why?" She asked lowering her voice so no one would hear.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will I promise,"I told her a determined look on my face. "Now remember, don't say anything. You don't know where I went and this conversation never happened okay?" I told her placing my hand over hers.

Her eyes started to tear up, but she rubbed at them and squeezed my hand. "Okay, Carlisle," She plastered a smile onto her face like nothing had happened. Anyone who didn't know Lily as well as I did would probably think it was genuine.

"Carlisle Holmes come to the office immediately please. Carlisle Holmes to the office," The lunch room suddenly became quiet as I stood up. Everyone wanted to know what I, the freak of the school did this time. I took a few steps forward and looked back at Lily flashing her a smirk, what I always did when I was called to the office. I had to act like this was any regular day, and like any other time I was called to the office. She mouthed the words "Be safe" and I turned on my heel and shot towards the office.

I stopped at my locker and grabbed my coat before I went to the office. The office was quieter than usual and the secretary seemed freaked out, never a good sign. I walked up to the front desk.

"Jessica how are you today?" I asked her. She grimaced and clutched onto a picture of her husband and son in her hand.

"So what is Leslie mad about this time?" I said trying to sound lightheartedly. She didn't reply, I walked passed her, I already know enough by the way she was acting.

"Wait!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to her level. "The horn full of their lies can never be drank, for the lies are never ending and flow like the water," Her voice wasn't normal it sounded sleepy and old like something from a dream or a time long forgotten. Her eyes looked glazed in a weird cloud giving her the appearance of being blind.

Why was she talking about Norse mythology? I remember the story, Thor got tricked into a bet to drink the ocean by a king who wanted to show he was smarter than the gods, and if I remember correctly he also tricked the God of tricks himself Loki. Was she warning me about about something I didn't already know? If she was then why did she sound so off? This was something I did not know, and to tell you the truth I didn't like it, I always knew everything.

"Okay?" I tried free my wrist from her grasp but her grip grew tighter, unnaturally tighter.

"Be warned daughter of Holmes, your time will come and the choice will be yours to make. Only you have the power to stop the battle of Ragnarok and the destruction of the nine worlds," This wasn't Jessica, no this was something else entirely, but the only question was what.

God I can already see the next title for one of Lily's new fictionpress stories, 'The Norwegian Interpreter'. Jessica's let go of my wrist, the misty clouds covering her eyes disappeared leaving them their original brown.

"Carlisle are you ok hon?" Jessica asked looking bewildered at my gaze.

"Yeah, it's nothing I'm fine just thinking is all," I said pulling a smile onto my face. She smiled back and looked around confused probably feeling like she had missed something.

"Oh, Leslie should be in her office," Jessica said like this was any other occasion I went to the office, I don't thinks she remembers the last 15-20 minutes.

"See ya Jessica," I said opening the door to the principals office, walking in like I owned the place.

"Oh come on Leslie, Anderson can't be that mad? I mean I'm not not the one sleeping with Miss Downs here," I aloud as I closed the door to the office, hearing a few snickers from Jessica.

I looked over at the principal's desk and saw the man with the eyepatch sitting in the large leather chair behind it. Standing next to him Chicken-foot or whatever his name was, looking formal like a soldier at attention, a hard glare locked upon my form. Many people would feel scared in a situation like this but to tell you truth I felt annoyed at their complete and utter lack of intelligence and planning, if they wanted me they certainly didn't make it a secret.

"Miss Holmes, please take a seat," The man with the eye patch ordered.

"I think I'll stand thank you very much," I told him directly and emotionless.

"I am Nick Fury director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. We are a government agency in that often deals with non human threats against the world. Now Miss Holmes you must be wondering why we want to talk to you," The eye patched man explained.

I chuckled, how stupid do they think I am? "I know exactly why you're here,"

"And for what reason might that be for?" He asked a smug expression on his face.

I started to pace around the office. "Well at first I thought you would like to experiment on me, you certainly are lowly enough to do that," I looked at his face, nothing. "But then I thought, why would he come to the school if he could just snatch me off the street? No one would ever have to know, am I right?"

I didn't wait for a reply. "Yet then I remembered the little group of heroes who fought all those aliens in New York. Then it hit, you don't want to experiment on me, you want me at your beckoning call to dress up as a ridiculous superhero and save your ass every time you start something with somebody obviously bigger and badder than you," I walked in front of the desk, and both my hands on either side of it, earning a deadly look from Jack Sparrow. "So I'll tell you this once, I respectfully decline your offer,"

I turned on my heel and walked to the door, a small object zipped towards me, quickly I turned and sent a blast of wind that sent the object spinning in the opposite direction. I looked at Woodpecker, his bow was taut with an arrow. His whole appearance screamed "Come at me bro!".

"Miss Holmes as you can see you have no choice in the matter" Nick Fury stood up and walked around the desked.

"That's what you think," I replied. I stomped my foot on the ground and up shot a thick wall of rock and dirt. That should keep them busy for a while.

Calmly I walked out of the office and walked past Jessica who was happily typing on her computer totally unaware of what just happened in there. Once I was in the hallway I sprinted toward the nearest exit, I could hear footsteps behind me. Maybe they weren't as stupid as I thought. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and turned to the person who was chasing me. He looked like a stuffy professor, he was heaving not use to running as much as he did, or after a person as fast as myself.

"Dr. Banner, it's great to meet you," I said as he took a step forward.

"You have to come with us Carlisle," He said readjusting the glasses on his face.

"Dr. Banner I truly enjoyed your work on radioactive decay and the effects gamma rays on a specimen," I said trying to stall him.

He stepped forward again, cautiously like he was trying to walk up to a frightened animal. "Thank you, maybe if you come with us we can discuss all about it on our way to S.H.I.E.L.D,"

I leaned in close to Dr. Banner. "Dr. Banner I'm not afraid to let the big guy out, but you should be," I flicked my wrist, flames burst forth from it. "Think of all the children, this is a school you know,"

He closed his eyes and stepped away. The bell rang and soon a monsoon of kids filled the halls, I flicked my wrist again the flames dying out. I pushed my way through the exit and onto the empty street of my neighborhood. I ran through the streets to the house I lived in with my foster parents, Mary and Frank Clark. They were a nice enough young couple but they were very normal, they just didn't understand. Frank was a stock investor who worked at home and would sure enough be there, and Mary worked as a real estate agent and wouldn't be home until later.

I stopped halfway down the road, seeing two black SUVs. Boxes of my things were being pack into one of the trunks of the black SUV, while Frank stood in the yard talking to a middle aged man in a suit, holding an umbrella. Curious, quite curious. I approached the the front yard walking past the man with the last of the boxes, I feel bad for the person who had looked under my bed.

"Excuse me but all I would like is a simple answer, and none of you has given me one," Frank growled.

"I apologize for our sudden appearance, but this is strictly a case for foreign affairs to decide and can not be told to the general public," The middle aged man said his british voice sounding very annoyed.

Great, the british government well at least they're not as annoying as the American. I looked at what I could of the british man who probably knowingly helped me with the Superheros on my tail. Chubby but not overly fat, italian leather shoes and a designer suit as well his very expensive looking umbrella. Immense wealth, and a very high government job, and also on a diet.

"You know I feel bad for whoever had the job of checking under the bed, I had some very rare mushrooms that could easily kill a man growing under there," I said as the two men looked over towards me.

"Carlisle what are you doing here in the middle of a school day?" Frank asked having one of sediment moments Mary called being worried.

"Running from the American government, they can be real bastards when you say no to them,"

I put my hand out for the british man with the umbrella. "Carlisle Holmes nice to meet you, you must be..." I looked him up and down again. "My Uncle, yes my Uncle,"

He smiled and placed his own hand out. "Mycroft Holmes, the pleasure is all mine,"

We shook hands. "Well as you may know I'll need to lay low for quite sometime, just until America gets over this superhero business, and I'm assuming the poor chump who'll get me doesn't know it yet," Mycroft smiled a bit.

"Holmes! What the hell are you doing here!" Someone yelled.

We turned around, and standing there was Nick Fury, a red headed chick, Hawkeye (I finally remembered his name) and Captain America. My Uncle walked towards the man with the eyepatch stopping a few feet in front of him then leaned on his umbrella.

"Well I am here to extradite a serious criminal who had just recently hacked into our national security system and stolen abundant amount of very private information, and of course with the consent of your president," That was a cue for one of the many agents who swarmed the front yard to pull out his handcuffs and slap them onto my wrists. I gave a slightly guilty look to keep up the charade.

I mean I was kinda guilty, I have hacked into many countries data bases, but purely to get information for a series of high class cases that some of my more prominent employers had given me. Frank looked over at me surprise written on his face. "Carlisle Elise Holmes, is this what you and that Lily girl do when you go over her house for days at a time, hack into national security systems!"

"Oh screw off ya asshole!" I yelled earning a gasp from Captain America who was still not use to the idea of public swearing and much less from a woman. "Don't you ever shut the fuck up, God I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"As you can see, a very serious criminal. Now if you excuse us gentlemen, Miss we shall be on our way," My Uncle said twirling his umbrella, as two agents roughly escorted me to a SUV.

I waved to Nick and Hawkeye as I was manhandled to the SUV, and shot the ol' Captain a flirtatious wink, which then his whole face turned red in embarrassment. I chuckled causing his face to grow a darker shade of crimson. I was practically thrown into the backseat as my Uncle's door on the opposite side was opened for him. We drove off, the Avengers and their boss becoming smaller and smaller as the further we drove.

"So that was rather fun, don't ya think," I asked my Uncle as I reached into my hair pulling out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

"I'm assuming you want answers about your parents then," He said moving uncomfortably in his seat.

One of the locks gave a final tick and one of my hands became free. "Just about the one who's alive,"

He seemed to visibly relax after I said that. "Your father is quite alive, your mother she died at childbirth," He said.

"Interesting, what's my father's name then?" I asked him. "I think I should know who my father's first name is, don't you think?" I told him looking over from the lock I was in process of picking.

"Sherlock Holmes,"

I laughed, tilting my head back. He threw me a look. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting England's famous detective to be my father," I giggled.

The last lock clicked, and I rubbed my wrists a few times. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?" I asked my Uncle. He reached into his coat pulling out a small blackberry from inside.

"Here, it's yours," He said as he handed me the phone. "Thanks" I replied and took out the entire back of the phone.

I pulled out a bug that was stuck onto the motherboard. "I believe this is yours," I said to my Uncle handing the chip over to him. He gave me an annoyed look and slipped the chip into his pocket.

If anyone asks this is a wrong number. Get rid of anything you have of Carlisle Holmes. Stories, pictures, video, anything. Yet you're sediment won't make you, so if you do want to keep everything I will give you the coordinates of where to hide everything later.

-CH

I didn't wait for a reply, shutting off the phone and placing it into my pocket. I turned to my Uncle. "I assume you have taken extra measures to protect Lily,"

"Some of my best men are on it," He replied.

"Good,"

A silent agreement passed between ourselves at that moment. I think he saw how much I cared for Lily, as my friend. I also think he saw what the Americans were doing to the mutants, killing them or anyone close to them for personal gain or out of hatred. And it was no doubt that he knew of my powers and the subject itself was not to be brought up. It made me respect him, a bit.

It wasn't too long after we got to the airport and loaded ourselves onto a flight to London. It was during this flight I thought about the cryptic message Jessica had gave me. Ragnarok was the destruction of the gods, of the nine worlds, and then the rebirth of the new Earth. Gods weren't real any idiot could tell you that, hell even Thor wasn't a god. Thor was just apart of an advanced and civilized alien species.

Yet something about this puzzle intrigued me, I had to solve it.


End file.
